


Warm and Fuzzy Feelings

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Gen, Ice Play, Knotting, Mirror Sex, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Rimming, Stockings, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: mirror sex, body worship, rimming, stocking, cock warming, temperature play, distention
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959532
Comments: 16
Kudos: 307
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Warm and Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillamy/gifts).



> This is NOT related to my other ABO series. This is my take on am omega Dandelion that’s less traumatized than how I usually write him (he’s the sluttiest omega on the continent, we stan). It’s also a more ‘traditional’ a/b/o verse. 
> 
> Quick disclaimer: Ice isn’t really safe for sex penetration IRL. Use cold toys instead. Also don’t get sex advice from fanfic, check actual sex blogs. I’m your gay mom and you deserve safe sex.
> 
> This is dedicated to Jillamy, since she’s Dandelion’s #1 defender.

Dandelion whined noisily, rubbing his hands against the swell on his stomach.

“Hands off,” Geralt said quietly, but the bard didn't obey, continuing to feel the bulge and make pathetic noises, clearly thinking that the lack of attention he was getting bordered on abuse. “Don’t make me say it again, Dandelion.”

“Geeeeraaalltttt.”

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling his hands away from his body and forcing them to rest on the bed at his sides. The bard was perched on Geralt’s lap, his back to the Witcher’s chest and his ass filled with a knotted cock. He was slim enough that when Geralt knotted him fully it left a protrusion on his stomach, which he enjoyed playing with, mostly because he thought it might convince the Witcher to touch his cock. 

A full length mirror sat in front of the bed, letting the rather vain Omega study himself at will. Geralt didn’t particularly enjoy seeing his own reflection, but he loved watching Dandelion’s face as the bard studied himself proudly.

“I think my Omega has a lesson to learn,” Geralt purred, pressing his lips to Dandelion’s neck, licking at his scent glands. “In obedience.”

The bard practically melted under him. “Please,” he moaned.

“Paitence,” he soothed. “If you don’t behave, I’ll give you a spanking at the start of your next heat,” he threatened. “How would that feel?”

Dandelion’s ass tightened.“Rather amazing, I’d wager.”

Geralt snorted. “I’ll use my belt then.”

“Hmm. Paddle.” Dandelion grinned over his shoulder and ground his hips against Geralt’s lap.

“Five strikes,” Geralt said, pressing his lips against Dandelion’s.

The bard pulled back from the kiss and pouted. “Coward.”

“Ten.”

“Better.” He kissed Geralt in earnest after that, letting the alpha practically devour his plump lips. He scraped his teeth over him until he tasted blood, then he sucked the bard’s tongue into his mouth, rubbing his teeth against it until Dandelion was once again leaking slick into the Witcher’s lap.

Trusting that Dandelion would keep his hands at his sides he splayed his fingers over his lover’s stomach, enjoying the swell from his own knot.

It had scared Geralt the first time he’d knotted Dandelion, because the omega was so much smaller than he was, he’d been afraid of splitting him in half. The bard was small, even for an Omega, and Geralt - thanks to his mutations - was larger than the average Alpha. But Dandelion was surprisingly sturdy, and the pain from Geralt’s knot had only aroused more, left him begging and crying, despite the bulge in his stomach.

Geralt loved how easy it was to turn him on and make him drip slick, even when he wasn’t in heat, how the receptors for pain and pleasure seemed to be crossed in his brain.

“Stupid little Omega,” he teased, nipping gently at Dandelion’s scent glands. The poet snickered.

Geralt wrapped his hand around his partner’s cock, not stroking, just cradling it as though it were something treasured (it was, after all). It was the one part of Dandelion that wasn’t abnormally small, and Geralt occasionally allowed the poet to penetrate him when he was in the mood.

But for the most part, they both preferred when Geralt’s cock was in Dandelion’s ass. After all, only one of them could knot.

“Do you think you can get off my knot?” Geralt asked.

“Why would I want to?” 

Geralt licked his cheek, tasting his sweat. “I’ll eat you out,” he offered.

Dandelion moaned at the challenge. The omega shifted about in his lap for a moment, gauging what he would need to do to remove himself from Geralt’s knot without any serious injury.

It took several moments for him to feel ready, then he threw himself forward, whining pathetically as his hole was forced to stretch over Geralt’s large knot. The sensation was absolutely amazing to Geralt and moaned, his cock feeling harder than ever despite not having anything to sink into.

“Good omega,” Geralt cooed, rubbing his back. Dandelion moaned and arched his back into the touch.

Dandelion’s hole was still dripping, gaping open and begging to be filled. Geralt knelt behind him and pressed his lips to his hole, rubbing his tongue over him, lapping up the pleasant taste of his slick. He nipped at the edge of the muscle, then pressed his tongue deep inside him, swirling it around and enjoying the noises Dandelion was making.

The bard moaned, but the sensation didn’t last as long as he’d wanted before Geralt stood, patting his back and telling him to stay still.

Left exposed to the cold air, Dandelion whined pathetically. He was wearing nothing but a pair of woolen, knee high stockings, which he’d refused to take off, claiming his feet would free off without them. It was the dead of winter, and Geralt had been convinced to stay in Oxenfurt with Dandelion rather than travel to Kaer Morhen.

He couldn’t complain. Dandelion’s salary as a professor kept them both fed, and he spent most of the bard’s time off with his cock in the omega’s ass (or mouth, when the mood struck).

He opened the window of Dandelion’s room, glancing out at the busy streets of Oxenfurt. Behind him, Dandelion whimpered and whined for him to come back, moaning about cruel alphas that denied their omegas. But Geralt ignored him, instead studying the icicles that hung from the windowsill.

He found an icicle that nearly the length of his forearm and several several fingers wide and snapped it off, then returned to Dandelion’s side. 

Geralt held the ice over Dandelion’s back, letting it drip slowly onto his skin. The omega whined.

He ran his hand over the icicle, making sure there was no frost on it that might freeze to Dandelion’s tender skin, then he slotted it between the omega’s asscheeks, slowly rubbing it back and forth over his hole. Dandelion mewled pathetically, pressing back against it. 

“Would you like something, Omega?”

“Geraaalt,” he moaned.

“Tell me what you want,” Geralt whispered.

“Put- put it in me.”

“Put what in you?”

“The ice,” he whimpered. “Put the ice in my ass.”

Geralt didn’t need to be told twice, sliding the ice inside Dandelion’s ass, letting it disappear into his hole. The only way to get it out would be to let it melt.

The reaction was instantaneous. Dandelion sobbed and threw his head back, clenching his hole tightly and babbling incoherently. Geralt gathered him into his arms and pulled him to his chest, wrapping a warm blanket around them both.

“Shhh,” he murmured. “I’ll warm you up, little Omega.” He pulled Dandelion to straddle his lap, pressing their chests together, and cupped the bard’s asscheeks in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the bard’s wet hole.

Dandelion quivered and buried his head in Geralt’s shoulder, sucking at the Witcher’s scent glands greedily. The sensation went straight to Geralt’s cock, and he was soon leaking. When Dandelion’s fingers wrapped around his length he moaned. “Make me come,” he ordered.

Dandelion was more than happy to work his magic, curling his fingers around the Witcher’s cock and continuing to play with his scent glands. All the while Geralt cradled him close, rubbing his frozen ass.

He spilled over Dandelion’s hands with a groan, but the Omega kept playing with him until his cock was completely flaccid. Then, with only a grunt as prompting, he leaned over and licked Geralt clean.

As he finished cleaning Geralt he was still shivering, so the Witcher drew him against his chest, wrapping his hand around Dandelion’s cock and gently stroking him.

It didn’t take much to undo him, and soon they were both sated, curled together in a sticky, sweaty mess as Dandelion continued to shiver. Geralt pressed his fingers inside him, just to give him something warm to clench around, and closed his eyes.

Dandelion nuzzled into him sleepily. “My heat is due in a week,” he said softly. “I’ve taken an entire week off, this time, so we won’t need to rush.”

Geralt curled a blonde ringlet around his finger. “A heat over Yule?” he asked.

“Its good timing, isn’t it?” 

“Perhaps not,” he teased. “You’ll be more demanding than ever, you spoiled Omega, thinking you’re owed the world for the grace of having been born with a wet hole and a needy cock.”

“I am owed the world,” Dandelion retorted. “Don’t act as though you don’t love my heats, Geralt, I know you do. Witcher or not you’re as human as anyone else when your hormones are in your head.” He butted his head into Geralt’s shoulder and yawned.

The Witcher shifted. “Go to sleep, Omega,” he said quietly.

“I’m not tired-”

“Go to sleep or you’ll spend the first day of your heat with a knotted toy instead of my knot.”

“Gods you’re a dick.” But Dandelion yawned again, and buried his face in Geralt’s shoulder. “Goodnight Geralt.”

“Goodnight, Dandelion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of in love with this “happy A/B/O AU” so I hope you guys are too. I maybeeee have another idea or two for it? Mostly just smutty one shots, no actual plot.
> 
> Don't forget that my [ask box on tumblr](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/ask) is always open if you'd like to send prompts, fanmail, or accusations of character abuse.


End file.
